Cupcakes alternative ending
by Lucario4life250403
Summary: Awsome but is it real?


Pinkie Pie stared into the mirror. She had done a really good job, even keeping the eyelids. She winked, and Dash winked back. Pinkie smiled.

But still, she was sad that her friend was now gone. Dash had only lasted fifty minutes, not nearly as long as Pinkie had wanted. She looked back at the cadaver hanging in the center of the room, the last of her friend's fluids draining into a pan. Yup, no more Rainbow Dash.

As she looked, Pinkie cocked her head. She began to take notice of the fact that there really wasn't much damage to the corpse. "It fact," the pink pony mused, "I think…." An idea exploded in her head. She was good at sewing and she had all the pieces, all she had to do was put them back together. Yeah, she just had to get some stuffing and bingo, she'd have Rainbow Dash forever. In fact, thought Pinkie, that's what she'd do for all her best friends when their numbers came up. She was so excited, she skipped right over to the body with her skinner to get started. The cupcakes could wait; Pinkie Pie had a friend to-

"**CUT!**" Pinkie screeched to a halt and tilted her head to the side. Removing the hood of the skinned Rainbow Dash hide she had on, she looked past the hanging cadaver.

"Did I do something wrong Mr. Director?" She asked worryingly to a older over weight stallion wearing a suit. Sighing as he rubbed his face with his hoof, he slid off his folding chair (which gave a loud squeak of relief). Walking up to the filly, he looked her in the eye.

"No Pinkie Pie, my dear" He warbled "I only wanted to ask of you a small favor. You are no doubt very talented at acting spooky and crazy."

"I'll say!" Rainbow Dash yelled out from the makeup area as the cosmetic ponies where removing the false expose muscles on her back and hindquarters while another one was cleaning away the corn syrup and foal oil they had used to simulate blood and sweat off her face.

"Precisely. That is why, my dear, I casted you as the murderer. But I was hoping that you could act a bit more demented and a lot more mentally unstable." Looking back at her he continued. "Can you do that?" Nodding her head wildly Pinkie smiled broadly.

"Okie dokie lokie! Don't worry Mr. Hitchhock, I'll be the very bestest deranged mass murderer you've ever seen!" Smiling a bit at the young filly he turned back to his chair.

"Very good. Now let's setup the next scene." He said sitting on his chair causing it to squeak out in pain over the massive weight resting on it. A young male pony walked up with a clapperboard.

"Cupcakes, scene three take two!" he yelled as the prop ponies came in and took the fake horns and wings off the walls.

"OW! Hey watch it with that thing will ya?" Rainbow Dash hissed as the filly removing the makeup accidentally squirted remover in her eye.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" The rainbow colored mane pegasus turned to see a purple unicorn walk up to her.

"Hey Twilight. Getting ready for your big movie debut?" RD asked as synthetic stitches with stuffing on them where placed on her. Nodding a bit, Twilight Sparkle pulled out the script of the movie they were going to star in.

"Yep, though I must admit, I was a little hesitant on acting in such a…" She paused as she looked for the right word. "…Unique film." Rainbow Dash just chuckled as she leaned back so the makeup artist ponies could get to work on removing the false hallowed out chest and blood. "Even if the special effects are quite dazzling."

"Oh Twilight, there is nothing better than a good horror flick that turns your hide into leather. And we get to star in one! That alone makes it 20% cooler." She winced as they removed the false chest by squirting warm water around the rubber costume that had been applied to her with special glue. "Hey! Watch where you're rubbing there bub!" She snapped at one of the male ponies cleaning her chest. This got the poor boy to blush red and scurry off. Giving a chuckle, Twilight returned to the script to read her lines.

"Still, such a mind that could create a script like this must be mentally ill." RD just waved a painted badly burnt hoof at the unicorn.

"Sergeant Sprinkles? Nah, (s)he's cool. (S)He's a great writer with a great imagination to match. It's just sometimes people just lash out at things they don't like just because it's different from what they like." Twilight gave an agreeable nod. "Besides, it's not like any of this is real."

Or is it...


End file.
